We, Enemies
This is the sixth episode of Shade 10: Evolutions and the first episode of Mr. X arc. News in Space *The five alien artifacts are lost in space if found return to Galvan Mark II IMMEDIATELY! *The alien artifacts will gave them ascess to using omnipotent and omniscient abilities. *The nanochips have calmed down and the situation is returning back to normal. *The galactic economics suggest that trade will fail in these days due to the Sonorosian problem. Log 6: March 29th 3014 Wheew, i haven't written anything on this journal for five days! To keep you tracked... *We have arrived on Slunchevata Sistema or the Solar System two days ago. *We have destroyed the nanochips on our way! *Does anyone smell Polymorph juice? "We just hit another lost spacecrafts from Earth...." Nemesis alerted me as I tried to find more human space junks in this part of the area with a radar. Bellum frowned as he threw metallic junks into the airlock "We are in Planet Haumea, this place is full of space junk not to mention space cameras" "Will you just shut up and do your job!" I yelled. After he went, I felt a little thirsty. I went to the kitchen to get some cans of Polymorph goop. Normally, humans would puke at the sight of the goop. I don't know why. There's no acid in it, it's completely acid free so that your tongue or your digestive system won't get melted. Weird, I never drink D-Down Polygoop? ''I thought, ''Well Maybe Bellum or Osirius drinks them. I walked across the hall watching skalaarites swimming gracefully in the ship. Our Ship is a huge ship, there's a place for an aquarium, a library, a bathroom, and so on. Someone shook it too hard. I can even open this can! ''I told myself. Then the can started to explode...(SFX: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!) If I were someone who brings disaster this wasn't what I will worry about. I stared at the can but there's wasn't anything inside except for a cryptic vapor like those from an Ectonurite or a Phasmonourite. I could feel evil nearby..... "Hmm..." I rubbed my chin looking around with my extrasensory vision. I could see an invisible ghost looking like -- "Phantasm Knight of course" a raspy voice came from my back. I created a fist made of dark energy and punched him but he turned intangible. Then, he threw a stone slab at me. I covered it with an energy shield. I turned into a shadow to avoid his attacks. He started to catch me. After that, Mr. X, Mystricy and Geochels appeared. I leaped and fired more energy blasts. "My My, Shade" Mr. X snickered "Let's see if you can withstand this!" He fired a light blast (not light like feather but light as brightness). I stopped the light from hitting me (an Umbranite lose one fourth of his or her powers when hit by light). I attacked with more energy blasts. The light blasts started to deterioriate my powers. Mr. X was ready for the final shot. "Any last words...." He asked grimly. Then, a pink energy wrapped the sungun and threw it away. Calliste was standing on the other side of the hall. I stood up. Then, Mr. X's evil lackeys started attacking. I pressed the Ultratrix and transformed. ''Leaflet, ''I said in my thoughts. Geez, this alien can't talk. I started shooting stars more specifically shooting starlike weapons at Geochels and Mystricy. Calliste grabbed Mystricy using her energy ropes then.... "Soporis!" she casted a sleep spell on Mystricy. The effect of the spell caused Geochels, Phantasm knight and Mr. X to be more active in fighting..... Meanwhile on Earth Kari's POV "As you can see here" Frederick Cadmus, the herald of robotics pointed "Are the microbots, which will play important........" ''Blah blah blah, I thought. "Sparkplug, let's play!" I called my robotic dog only to find it playing with Alex, my brother. We are both fourteen but he's sort of month older than me. I am Kari Cadmus, my mom's astronaut working at Lunar Base on the moon and my dad is the leading scientist and the leading inventor of cybernectics. I've seen my mom since i was born..... "Alex, don't you have other thing to do like Dungeons and Dragons?" I asked. "Nope, sis" he said playing fetch. Then, Sparkplug took my security card again. Then.... "SPARKPLUG!" I yelled. My security cards are always Sparkplug's chew toys. I ran into a group of students who were with my father and their parents were just behind them. They were staring at me. "HI!" I said nervously. "Sorry for the interruption, this is my daughter, Kari" my dad introduced. After a while, I talked to students. I could hear them muttering like that girl's a weirdo or she's crazy. After a while, I went back to my room feeling saddened. Who the heck would like someone talking that you are a weirdo at that instant meeting and introduction. After a while, I heard a huge crash like BAM! and CRANG! Ugh, another experiment in the loose. Dad probably got it covered any way, I thought positively.... Shade's Writing I ducked as Mystricy damaged the controls. The trip to Earth was going awry. "Tremens metallum!" I casted. Every metal on the ship was under my control. I directed the ship to land but Mystricy started to grab me and threw me away, the ship started to spin like a top. "Tranquillitas Metallum!" I casted. The ship returned back to normal. I sighed as we took care of all of Mr. X's lackeys and himself. "This will not be the end, Shade Erebius!" Mr. X growled "I shall vanquish you and your coleagues and whatever your acquaintances are...." Then he vanished. Meanwhile, we sensed an attack by biological robot looking a goop monster. Kari's Account on the Monster The robot escaped. I tried to find Sparkplug to help me get out of this mess but I found that everyone has evacuate leaving me alone in this building. "Sparkplug!" I called out "Where are you?" I groaned as I found the exit. Shade's Account on the Fighting with the monster We readied to fight the robot. We landed on a spaceship. I could see Ben Tennyson at a distance staring at the havoc. We landed near the robot who started to attack us with his organic blasters. "Hey, watch the paint!" I yelled at the monster. I caught a glimpse that Ben was looking at me intently on what I was going to do. "Mecha-Insect!" I yelled. I could hear gasps from the people. By that time, i saw a girl running away from the exit but she was caught by the robot who was almost eating her. I jumped and blasted the robot's arm which fall apart. The girl screamed.... Kari's Account on the monster Okay, I started fall suddenly after a metallic guy blasted the robot's arm. Not to worry, the guy will save me and he did. "I am Kari" I told him. He smiled. "I am Shade or in this form, Mecha-Insect" He introduced and put me down in my dad's garage. He then transformed back into a strikingly handsome dude with energy around him. "You just stay here" he told me. Then, Officer Delphin sent drones to attack him. Okay, that wasn't what i planned. He's not a bad guy. He avoided the lasers fluidly. "I am tired of this!" he yelled "Res Perdere!" All the drones were destroyed. He smirked then went to help his friends. (THE END) Category:Episodes Category:Shade 10 Logs